So THAT'S What You Feel Like? Weird
by Pen-master10019
Summary: I feel like the title is a bit too long but oh well. Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh are cursed by Nekozawa-sempai and are left to discover how to fix this curse, and their views on each other...yeah...:3
1. Chapter 1

**Hallooor! I'm pretty sad that this has to be my first ok serious fanfiction…well not sad, I just thought that I would be able to do some sort of Fullmetal alchemist fanfiction first and have it be half decent but NOOOOOOO it just had to go die in a - I also didn't know how to title it so I threw some crap into the blender and got apple cheese fries *shot***

**I meant to say I pulled the title out of that blender that I didn't use. My hands are just typing on their own you know so you don't have to listen to this thing.**

**Anyhoo if you read this please ****review it**** because I never get reviews from people that I don't know in real life :L**

**Ok so you can read this chapter now…hopefully I'm actually doing a good job this time and I won't be shoved into a sack again because my writing sucks so bad. Not that that ever happened before… **

Chapter 1

"Are you ok Haruhi?"

I blink a few times, and turn to one of the girls sitting at the table with me. Today I feel particularly spacey, and I had just been staring out the window and into the foyer of my high school : Ouran. Today so far I have been acting pretty er…different from my usual attentiveness, and as I can see in the faces of my customers, it seems to stress people out.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, my mind keeps on wandering today," I smile at the girl, "Please don't worry about me."

"O-Okay Haruhi," her voice is slightly quieter when she makes this comment and then blushes, "What exactly were you wondering about? Staring out the window and all."

"Yes, please tell us!" says the other customer I have. For some reason "business" is going a slower for me today, but that's fine, today I feel like staying in my own head more than usual. Looks like what's going on in there isn't going to be able to stay secret for now.

"Um, well actually, heh this sounds kind of weird…but I saw those birds flying-" I point out the window and the two girls turn their heads.

The view outside is particularly beautiful, the fountain below with its glimmering water, the green lush grass surrounding it, and the beautiful architecture of this school. Since Ouran is for rich people, the upkeep of its campus is much better than other schools. I should know that first-hand since I'm only here because of a scholarship, and before this private school I've always gone to normal, public schools.

"And I was thinking about how it would be to be a bird. To see the world from a different person-er well bird's- perspective; to fly through the air, away from the troubles I have in my life. Oh look here comes one of my troubles now," I shift my eyes over to see sempai bounding toward me.

"OH HARUHI~" Tamaki-sempai poses while holding up the container of 'commoner's coffee' as he and the rest of the rich kids call it. "Can you make some more commoner's coffee?" See I told you. "I still haven't gotten a hold on how exactly to prepare this. You'll help your daddy won't you?"

"For one thing, I'm NOT your daughter, although you are an idiot just like my dad. However that's not a good quality to have. Secondly," I snatch the container of commoner's coffee out of his hand surprising him. "I've shown you how to do this at least five times!"

I walk over to a table in the middle of the Host-club room, and begin the coffee's preparation.

"Oh but you do it so much more elegantly than I could. Plus it is the most authentic when it is produced in the hands of a true commoner," Tamaki twirls around making a big deal out of his words, and his 5 customers on the couch swoon over his act. "I only wish I could make it as truly beautiful as you do, then it would be fitting to the beauty of my princesses," He lifts the chin of one of the girls on the couch.

The rest of them squeal and twist in their seats. "Ta-tamaki-kun?" the girl's eyes widen as she looks at Tamaki-sempai's face – which seems to move closer to the girl's face by the second.

"Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting," I shiver and mumble under my breath. I scoop coffee powder into the last cup and move toward heating the water.

"Tamaki, I don't know how you can call this elegant," Hikaru bends over me.

"Yeah put your back into it Haruhi!" Kaoru sticks his tongue out at the coffee powder.

"Here let me help you," Hikaru puts his hands on mine and stands very close behind me.

"Hikaru I can-" my sentence is interrupted by another outburst from Tamaki-sempai.

"EEEYAH YAH YAHYAHYAHYAHYAH-" Tamaki swoops over and pushes Hikaru off of me, however in the process pushes me down on top of Hikaru.

"GAKK" Tamaki screeches and rubs the sides of his face with both of his hands simultaneously. "NO-NONONONONO"

"Heh heh heh, this is actually a lot better now," Hikaru lifts my face to his. Dear god…

"Hi-Hikaru," I look over to see Kaoru, putting on another one of his 'helpless younger-brother' acts. "You said you would only do things like that with me…"

"You can help me," Hikaru's mouth slips into a wide devilish grin as he looks back at his brother.

His face red with anger-and I suspect jealousy is in there as well-Tamaki gets on his knees and starts to push Hikaru off of me once again, sandwiching me in between the two; which frankly- is not that comfortable.. "DID YOU FORGET I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE? NONONONONONONOONONONNO DON'T DO THAT HIKARU."

As expected of our customers, all the girls in the room are watching intently at the scene of…host on host combat. I can hear a few of them "kya!" and "Kawaii!"-ing. I don't how they get anything out of this sort of event.

Through all the commotion I see Nekozawa-sempai slip through his ever-changing door and wandering toward the exiting door of the host-club room. 5 minutes pass, and still no one except me really notices him slowly sneaking in and out of people. At about the same time my mind decides to crack, nekozawa-sempai walks right up to our clump. I feel rage flooding my face, quite a common feeling with me when it comes to fights I get stuck in between. However unlike Tamaki or Hikaru my rage isn't hot and boiling, it's more like Kyouya's : icy-cold.

My body suddenly relaxes and I stare into Tamaki-sempai's eyes (which are right above mine right now in this wrestling blob of…host club members.) "Get. Off of me. Now."

That seems to reach Tamaki-sempai's mind, making him stop for a moment and his face goes rigid. A few seconds later he jumps off of me, his eyes full of terror. He quickly turns his fear of me to Nekozawa-sempai who stands directly behind sempai…since Tamaki just bumped into him.

"GYAAAH," Tamaki and Nekozawa-sempai scream at the same time, and Tamaki jumps up again like he just saw a ghost.

"N-n-n-n-n" Tamaki babbles, paling as he realizes who he just bumped into…and what he's standing on.

"BEEZELBUB NOOOOOOOOOO. YOU-"he jabs his finger at sempai "AGAIN! GIVE ME BACK MY PUPPET!" Nekozawa-sempai hisses making Tamaki-sempai screech in horror. Mean while Hikaru and Kaoru are laughing up a storm, and I simply stare.

"I-I'M SORRY. NOOOOOOOO- DON'T HURT ME!"

"IT HAS GONE TOO FAR. YOU. ARE. CURSED. CURSED!" Nekozawa-sempai brings out from his robe a wooden cursing-doll, whispers some words, and writes 'Suoh, Tamaki' on it.

While Tamaki-sempai poses dramatically in despair and Nekozawa-sempai writes on the doll, I step forward and pick up 'Beezelbub' from the floor. This thing is really weird… Suddenly there is silence and I look up from the puppet. I guess I didn't make my comment about 'Beezelbub' in my head.

"YOU TWO SHALL BE CURSED- for calling my dear Beezelbub weird!" Hurriedly Nekozawa-sempai writes 'Fujioka, Haruhi' directly under Tamaki-sempai's name. With this, he throws it at Tamaki's head (who screams - this time in pain) and exits the room, tenderly holding Beezelbub.

"Oh well, too bad. It doesn't mean anything to be cursed." I start to head back to the instant coffee which I had almost forgotten about, but am grabbed by Tamaki-sempai.

"HARUHI IT DOES **SO** MEAN SOMETHING. The two of us are now cursed!  
We don't know what it will hol- wait…" His face goes blank for a moment. "We TWO are cursed. Oh Haruhi at least you are cursed along with your father!"

"YOU- ARE- NOT- MY- DAD! GAAAAAAH LET GO YOU IDIOT." I strain to get out of Tamaki's grasp but he's squeezing too tight. His mind is in other places right now…

I eventually escape, and sempai and the twins return to their customers while I finish up the coffee. I glance over at Tamaki-sempai who holds the curse-doll in his hands.

"Aren't you scared Tamaki-kun?" One brunette girl asks. "Have you ever been cursed before?"

"Oh…yes…yes I have-" Sempai is holding his emotions together very well so far. "I-I'm not scared. Nope." Tiny sweat drops start to formulate on Tamaki's face, and I walk over to hand him his coffee.

"You're terrible about lying…about this subject at least." I put the cup into Sempai's hand.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Tamaki glares at me as he shouts, splashing the coffee around in its cup.

I had to laugh at the face he made, "Oh never mind," and I just smile at him at walk away, which shuts him up about that topic.

After that event, everything was pretty normal for the rest of the school day. I have to say though the more I look at this talisman (I decided to take home the cursed-doll since Tamaki-sempai couldn't bring himself to do it) the creepier it looks. I unlock the door, and walk into the house, taking off my shoes, and heading toward my bedroom. I place the doll on a dresser in my room, and slip my bag off.

Strangely the doll's curse stays in my mind the rest of the evening as I cook dinner, eat with dad, and brush my teeth, a feeling of dread grows in my stomach. It slowly turns into a feeling of light headedness, and I wind up going to bed early, making my father worry.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired I guess," I tell him as I walk into my room.

"Ok, just tell me if you need anything…good night."

"Goodnight." I wobble over to my futon, and pass out over it, not even having time to pull the covers over my head.

The fuzz in my mind clears and I blink out the early morning tears, to see a soft pastel-blue ceiling staring me in the face. That is NOT the color of my house. Sitting up I rub my face, rub my eyes, and scratch my head, hoping to wake myself up more. I lean over and see that I'm not even on a futon – I'm sitting under satin blankets, on a full blown bed.

There's a window with soft sun rays gently glowing outside, and as I look around the floor is covered with a soft carpet, and the walls have a detailed paper covering them. What IS this place? I shift my body and place my legs on the floor, my pajama's softer than I remember and – my legs…are too long to be mine.

Not used to this length for my legs I wobble out of bed and across the carpet to the window. Staring out of it I see almost the entire city, not the deep street-view of my neighborhood. What day is it? Yesterday was Friday, so today is the weekend, I suppose the host-club could be playing a trick on me, but then how did my leg length grow?

At the door I hear the knob turning and out pokes the head of a maid.

"Tamaki-kun, you are up early this morning! It is but Saturday, did you have a hard time sleeping?" She filed into the room, and behind her an older woman follows her in.

"Uh-uh no, I-I slept fine…actually- what time is it?"

"It is exactly 7:00 AM young sir." The older woman says.

"Ha ha, well I actually slept in today then-" I laugh and think back to what the younger maid called me…did…she say Tamaki?

"But normally you awaken at 8:00 or later Tamaki-kun." There it is again. What are those guys from the host club playing now? "Would you like me to prepare your morning bath young master?"

"Wh-Why would you do that for me? I can do it myself?" I turn surprised at the maid's preposition.

"Oh ha ha ha, Tamaki-kun are you sure you are ok? We have prepared all of your baths ever since you have come to Japan."

"I've never been out of Japan."

"Oh dear… Mary-chan will you please start up the bath, I will escort Tamaki-kun in taking off his clothes, and hopefully I can see what is wrong with him this morning." The old woman starts walking toward me, and I take one step back, closer to the window.

"Ah- no I-I can take off my own clothes," What-

"Then let me prepare your robe. First may I take your temperature? Are you well?"

"I feel fine!" This is getting stranger by the minute and I decide that maybe I should just go along with whatever game they're playing on me. "Just- let me go take a bath, maybe I can clear my head a bit once I'm fully clean and awake." I take a step toward the door, which I now realize has bronze handles.

"Yes maybe that is the best course of action. I shall bring your robe to you after you are in young master."

I nod and start walking out the door, and down the beautiful long hallways. Remembering I don't know where the bathroom is I ask a passing maid, who giggles and tells me how to get there. Oh, this is so embarrassing. Once I reach the bathroom, I can see that this day so far is either too elaborate to be a trick- or Kyouya went insane and forgot about the worth of money and therefore his personal morals.

The floors are marble, and the bathroom is extremely large, almost 5 times as big as the bathroom I have at home. The tub is carved out of the same type of stone and bubbles and steaming water fill it. A maid walks in and lays a warm towel on a bath chair next to the tub, bows, and leaves.

A few moments pass as I stare at the bathwater, and I turn to see that the door from which I entered the bathroom has been closed. I also notice that a gigantic mirror, standing from the floor to the ceiling is behind me. Ignoring my reflection I stare at the waste of glass and metal that the mirror alone provides. I glance around the entire thing taking in the whole of the room reflected in the mirror, quickly glance and then skip over my face, and pass on to the rest of the room's reflection. And that's when I realize what I saw in my reflection, and my eyes dart back to it. I can't stop gaping at my face

Or should I say – Tamaki-sempai's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully this time the chapter is slightly funnier than the last chapter and more enjoyable. It definitely helps to be writing from Tamaki's POV.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU *dying***

**Thank you if you even read this though. :3 Much better than not having anyone ever read it :L**

**ONWARD! WITH THE NONCHALANT AWKWARDNESS.**

"OH-OH MY GOD."

About 5 maids come rushing into the door and grab my arms.

"Are you alright Young master?" the same maid as before, Mary was her name I think, says to me with her eyes full of concern. "What happened?

"Y-yes I'm fine, I was just looking in the mirror," Geez Tamaki-sempai's servants must be really over protective…or maybe he just has emotional break-downs enough for the maids to have a procedure.

"Oh… Do you have a blemish again?"

"Uuuuuh,"

"You remember, that last time we could handle a simple thing like a blemish quite easily. No need to exert extra energy like this." I'm guessing he has frequent out bursts.

"I just – I should take a bath, it'll help me clear my head. Thank you for your concern though," I smiled at the maids, hoping they would take that as the cue to leave.

They understood after a few moments of staring at me, apparently Tamaki-sempai doesn't act like this, smiling at them in such a way. I don't know how to act like Tamaki-sempai when he's home alone, so I'll just have to give it my best shot. But for now I have to focus on taking a bath…

Which will be uncomfortable.

I turn my back to the mirror and start to unbutton my pajama top, deciding that I'll just have to deal with the awkwardness. As I slip off the rest of my pajamas and into the water I close my eyes and think: Where could the real Tamaki-sempai be right now?

~Tamaki's Point of View~

The usual rapping on the door awakens me, and I sit up slowly rubbing my eyes.

"You can come in Mary!" I say slightly surprised at the sound of my voice. It sounds a lot more like my darling Haruhi's…

"Mary? You sure are weird this morning…sleeping in this late too. It's 8:00 already!" I blink a few times at the speaker.

"H-HARUHI'S FATHER! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WAIT WHERE AM I!" I twist my head around glancing at all sides of the room. Low ceiling, small area, a dresser, I'm lying in a futon – This is just like commoner's quarters! More strictly – Haruhi's apartment! With her father here and all. *Gasp*! Did she possibly kidnap me in the dead of night while I was still asleep – but-but why would she do that? Normally my daughter has more self control than that-

"And now you're ranting…about…something – anyways I'm here because I'm your father and, are you ok? Why are you talking about yourself in the third person? You normally don't act as stupid as that." Ranka-san walks into the room and over to the dresser to pull out clothes. But- di-did he just call me stupid? "You seemed quite sick last night, so maybe you should rest a bit today. I'll pick out your clothes for you-"

"B-BUT SHOULDN'T I BATHE FIRST?" Haruhi does bathe right? Wait, what am I talking about, I'm not Haruhi! I bathe, so - GAAAAAH. "Where is my maid Mary? She normally has my bath prepared for me in the morning!"

"HA. HA HA HA **HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**. Haruhi I don't know why you're acting so weird this morning, but yes you can go bathe. Though I'm still not quite sure who this Mary is; if you're referring to me, I CAN prepare your bath if you want – normally you do it by yourself though. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"I feel perfectly fine! But- why am I in a commoner's house?" As soon as I say the word 'commoner' Ranka-san goes stiff, and slowly turns around.

"You sure sound like you're picking up some nasty phrases from that perverted-idiot friend of yours. What was his name again? Tamaki? Ugh," I am **not** a perverted-idiot! He sounds just like the twins- hmph. Those two are more perverted than I! Like yesterday when they were practically molesting Haruhi - *shiver* I'm sure that's exactly what they planned if I didn't stop them. Haruhi would like that – I don't think she would at least.

After a shiver Ranka-san turns back to the dresser and continues picking out clothing.

"But I AM Tamaki! My name is Tamaki Suoh! I should be in my mansion right now!" Fully awake but completely confused I jump up off of the futon I was sitting on. After fully steadied, I realize my height has shrunk. OH NO DID I SHRINK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TOO? AND WHY DOES RANKA-SAN THINK I'M HARUHI?

"Oh **I** see what you're doing! Haruhi you're doing a perfect impression of that *cough*moron*cough*,"

"MORON?"

"Oh no I was just coughing *cough*he'sstillamoron*cough*

"Hey that's not nice!"

"Haruhi – you're the one that describes him that way the most," he stands up with the clothes under his right arm and walks closer to me, bending down. Immediately he shoves his finger to the tip of my nose. "You're such a hypocrite, I thought I raised you to be better than that! Anyways, stop fooling around if you want to take a bath! Even if you're pretending to be the idiot you're normally more assertive. Well – here." Ranka-san threw the clothes at my face and walked out the door laughing. WHAT ABUSE, IF HARUHI TALKS SO MUCH ABOUT ME HE SHOULD KNOW THAT I'M NOT USED TO BEING TREATED LIKE A COMMONER – LIKE THIS. Wait…HARUHI – MY SWEET DAUGHTER – TALKS ABOUT ME?

I grab the clothes and walk out the bedroom door heading to the left side of the house. Maybe I should just calm down… wait – what? I've never said that to myself in my entire life! What is getting into me? Anyways, as I get toward the room on the left side Ranka-san calls from the table:

"That's not where the bathroom is Haruhi! Really you don't have to be THAT much of an idiot,"

"I AM NOT ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT-"

"Wow - acting idiotical about the fact that you're being an idiot,"

"IDIOTICAL ISN'T A WORD,"

"Yeah, yeah well anyways – you're normally so collected. What's happening with your emotions?"

"I – oh never mind I'll just go take a bath," I head in the correct direction. Settle down Tamaki – wait, there I go again with the 'settle down' why am I doing that? Whatever.

I walk into the bathroom, set the clothes on chair, and start to take off my shirt. Glancing down at it I become even more confused: I thought the pajama top I was wearing was button down! And this looks nothing like any of the clothes I've worn before! Keeping calm and collected, which I have to admit is strange for my usual attitude, I throw the shirt on the floor and catch a glimpse of the mirror behind me – and proceed to fall into the bathtub (thank gosh it didn't have any water in it).

I push myself out of the tub, shaking with shock and pain. My body aches – or shall I say, Haruhi's body aches. In the mirror, which should be reflecting my own beautiful body and face, reflects the very feminine body of my daughter Haruhi. I stare out of confusion, trying to figure out if this mirror is some sort of trick mirror, feeling around the edges to see if some strange gag reflection is being projected - maybe one that was created by those prankster-devil twins. But as I move closer I actually start to notice the details of the reflection and remember I took of my pajama shirt.

And Haruhi does not wear undergarments to bed.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH," I screech turning around, and I feel my face get red. I – I have just peered at something that Haruhi would never allow me to see. She doesn't even know that I'm in this body! Oh my dear Haruhi I am quite sorry! I have violated your rights as a human being – your rights as a female. I cannot apologize enough – but then where IS Haruhi? Is she in my body? HAS SHE SEEN **ME**.

No! No – don't. My lip quivers as I turn on the water for the tub, and slip off the pajama pants (WITHOUT LOOKING I might add!) and sit into the tub. How am I going to manage to take a bath without awkward happenings! Oh dear oh dear, what will she think of me! No I must move on, do not look, try to make it as quick as possible.

I discover the soap and quickly scrub my body over with it. When I'm done I sit in the tub for a while and look around, hoping to find the way to drain the water but am unsuccessful, so I call to Haruhi's father and ask for assistance. Despite his often insults the man really can help quite a bit.

Ranka-san carries my pajama's to my room as I walk back into my room fully dressed. I hadn't noticed that the clothes Ranka-san picked out for me was the usual…er…female undergarments, and a rather girly dress until I had to put them on. Normally I would love to just look at my darling Haruhi all day in this outfit, but seeing as I would just be staring in the mirror all day creeps me out. I sit down at a small table in the middle of the room. Which is when I notice the CURSED DOLL SITTING ON THE DRESSER.

"NO- NOT THAT. WHY IS THAT RIGHT THERE!" I scurry toward the wall with my right index finger extended toward the demon-doll, trying to press myself as close to the wall as I can.

Ranka who is directly in front of the dresser looks up at the doll and picks it up. "Oh this? You brought it home with you last night. Don't tell me that Tamaki-sempai is a wimp too! That's bad, I don't know why you're even friends with him. Although you DID say that he was sweet at the same time he was an idiot." Ha-Haruhi called me sweet? I begin to feel my heart flutter, but suddenly it is filled with a feeling of disgust that puts me off. I look away and I feel my eye twitch. What's happening with my emotions! Am I possibly acting a bit like Haruhi because I'm in her body?

Suddenly Ranka-san stands up clutching the bad-evil-demonic-terrible-horrible doll. How I hate that thing! But it seems like Ranka-san hates the doll more than me.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHY IS YOUR NAME, AND THAT TAMAKI GUY'S NAME WRITTEN ON HERE TOGETHER?" He shoves the evil doll in my face making me shrink back, but as I look at it I lose my fear.

"It doesn't mean anything like that!" I'm surprisingly relieved about that fact. "We were cursed by Nekozawa-sempai!"

"Oh," he lowers his hand and then looks back at me with a few tears in his eyes. "It really would be a curse to be married to that boy."

"WHAAAT! THAT'S MEEAAAAAAAN, AND I TOLD YOU IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING OF THAT SORT!"

And in that short silence between Ranka-sempai's response to my outburst we hear a knock on the door.

~Haruhi's Point of View~

After I took my bath and was dressed I decided to go to my normal house. Of course I had to pretend that I was Tamaki-sempai the whole time, which wasn't surprisingly hard since my emotions seemed to fluctuate when the maids giggled when I asked them if I could be taken here. More specifically I asked if I could be taken to "My darling Haruhi's house," which creepily slipped into my mind and out of my mouth without my conscious interference.

At the moment I'm standing outside of the door to my apartment, and knock on the door as I remember that Dad doesn't like Tamaki-sempai that much. Hopefully I would be able to think of a good explanation for all of this. If I just act like my true self, and not Tamaki-sempai, I should be fine.

"Oh it's the REAL you," Dad's eyes squint as he looks at through the open door.

"The-the REAL me?" What exactly was he talking about?

"Well Haruhi's been acting a lot like you this morning, I think she's imitating you for some unknown reason…" My heart skips at this like I'm excited, which has never happened in my life. "So – what do you want?"

"If you don't mind, I was wondering if I'd be able to talk with you and Haruhi of course. But before that I need to check on something with Haruhi, especially since you said she was acting like me. I've gotten into a really **stupid** situation, and in order for this to go anywhere I need to talk to her. You see-"

"What did you plan this or something?" Dad smiles and stares questioningly at me.

"I-I'm not quite sure what you mean by that…" I smile back, just as questioningly as Dad did.

"You're acting a lot like HARUHI. Did you decide to imitate each other's personalities for a day?" He tilts his head.

"That's kinda what I need to talk to you about. Can I speak with you please? It won't take too long unless, ('Haruhi' can't sit and listen to what I have to say…)" I jester with my hand toward the door.

After much glaring and eye-twitching Dad opens the door to let me in, I take off my shoes and enter the apartment. I'm so much more comfortable living here than in that giant mansion. Too much space there. I see the door to my bedroom open, and sure enough I see my body – most likely inhabited by Tamaki-sempai – exit the room. I can feel a bit more color flood my cheeks when I see the clothes I'm wearing. Obviously dad has picked out my clothes today, the choice being a dress – an extremely cute one at that. Wait – WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

"M-ME?" Shout's my body. Yeah it's definitely Tamaki-sempai in there.

Without any warning he starts running toward me and squeezes me, making my heart jump, and I can feel my cheeks glowing red now. A random thought pops into my head 'Ha-Haruhi! You- YOU'RE HUGGING ME? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?' and then a flood of random marriage scenes flood my mind as I stare at my body clinging to mine. This disturbing show bursts once I hear what Tamaki-sempai is screaming.

"HARUHI ARE YOU IN THERE?" Tamaki starts shaking me, or, himself.

"Y-yeah it's me! Stop we have to tell Dad, settle down! I can't explain if you're – you're doing this," more red flushes my cheeks.

"HARUHI STOP HUGGING HIM, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I've told you so many times that I do not approve of him as your boyfriend!"

"Oh god - " I groan remembering all the random lectures that my father had burst into; the lectures sparking from nowhere. Strangely I feel oddly sad and hurt about the fact that he doesn't approve of Tamaki-sempai.

"Wait why did you talk about that subject? AND WHY DON'T YOU APPROVE OF ME? Not that I would want to be her boyfriend or anything, I mean I'm her father, that's wrong for the father to be with the daughter." Says Tamaki quickly.

"Will you just shut up sempai!" I scream, his rant scaring me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON-" Dad practically bursts into flame. "OK YOU," he shoves his finger into my face. "EXPLAIN. YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT TALKING WITH ME, AND ABOUT HARUHI, SO EXPLAIN."

I breathe deeply, searching for the correct sentence to start off on.

"Dad," I say slowly and carefully. "**I **am Haruhi. I'm your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD IT'S ACTUALLY BEEN A WEEK SINCE I LAST POSTED SOMETHING FDJKLA;JFKDLJDKALJKLSKKJL, anyways, as just a little refresher the last words that Haruhi (in Tamaki's body) said were "I'm your daughter."**

**ENJOY. AND COMMENT/REVIEW/STUFF.**

"Heh- heheheheheheehhe ehhehHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AAAH HAHAHAHAHHAHAH AHAH AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA BA HA HA HA HA!" Dad fell down on his knees and started pounding the floor.

"Pffffffft - " and now Tamaki-sempai also started laughing, although his laugh was much more subtle.

"WHAT? I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN IT HERE!" This time red rushes to my face out of embarrassment. "Come on! Stop- STOP LAUGHING! I – I CAN'T DO EXPLAIN WHEN YOU'RE – PLEASE. DAD STOP!"

At this Dad sat forward with his shoulders still shaking with laughter and Tamaki-sempai looked at me, only to quickly look away and burst out laughing again. Whatis **so** funny?

"I'm sorry – it's just – heh- hehehheHEHHEHEHEHEH BA HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA," Once again Dad loses control, this time rolling on the floor, which sets off Tamaki-sempai.

Losing all of my patience at this point, I stand up a deep frown carved on my face, and my eyes set in a cold stone. I wait at least 2 minutes for Tamaki-sempai and Dad to settle down, and focus on me, however all of my effort to stay calm myself is slipping away. And finally with one stamp of my foot, the bright laughter is silenced.

"STOP LAUGHING!" I stare at them, my rage boiling. This is completely different than my usual anger – this is searing hot, normally I act colder. I think that's what surprises Tamaki-sempai the most, causing the distressed face he has. My dad on the other hand doesn't have that much experience with Tamaki-sempai's usual actions, plus he doesn't know that **I **Haruhi am in Tamaki-sempai's body, so he has no comparison for the sudden outburst of rage. Still, both of them sit up and clear their throats, and settle down slightly.

"Ok, so as I was saying. I'll try not to make is sound so…ridiculous this time," I cleared my throat and looked at Dad and Tamaki-sempai. "Can we sit at the table? I'd feel much better than sitting on floor killing my back all day," my anger still hasn't quite worn off yet.

"Sure," Dad looks warily of me, almost as if his first impression of Tamaki-sempai's character is changing a bit. That won't last too long though if I'm going to explain this clearly.

"Alright, so as I said before – and DON'T laugh! … I am actually your daughter…Haruhi," I say once I sit down on the right side of the table, in my usual spot, looking mostly at my father. "That's probably why you think I'm acting more like Haruhi – er myself. Tamaki-sempai on the other hand is in my body," I gesture toward Tamaki-sempai.

"Oh yeah, and why am I supposed to believe THAT? 'Ms. Haruhi'" Dad looks at me, his eyes filled with obvious disbelief.

"I personally think that Tamaki-sempai is a complete idiot, selfish, full of himself, doesn't consider many people's feelings other than his own, and often acts beyond the boundaries of what he should be able to act upon; specifically when it comes to calling me his daughter, hugging me without a moment's notice, and pulling me away directly after school so that I can fall asleep in a limousine that is taking me to the Ootori water park. Most of the time he acts like a complete creep, and I had no idea if I could trust him the last time we went the Ootori beach and I was frightened of the lighting and he showed me how to feel safer in the dark by covering my ears and blindfolding me,"

"Holy crap you are Haruhi," Dad sits there with an approving expression on his face, nodding his head in acceptance. That was simple.

Tamaki-sempai on the other hand is gaping at me, his right eye twitching, and out of nowhere he bursts into tears. He curls up into his usual ball, but stays right in his seat shaking a little. Just as I start realizing that I went too far with the insults, and I can feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment again, Tamaki-sempai lifts up his head and glares at me. It's the most shocking glare I've ever seen, and I shrink back in fear. Sempai is past his usual tears already, unlike how he usually sits for a solid 5 minutes before he stops crying. Uncurling from his ball and opening his mouth, you can tell Sempai desperately wants to say something back at me, something harsh that will hurt me, but as his usual extremely-caring self, he decides not to. You can tell in his eyes, that he's still hurt though.

I look over at Dad, who is still slightly confused, looking at concern toward Tamaki-sempai; probably out of the natural fatherly reaction toward his daughter's face in distress, and I bet there's even some concern for Tamaki-sempai himself. He turns to me after a few moments of gazing in empathy, and asks:

"Well then how did you possibly get this way? As far as I know, there's no way you can switch minds and bodies." He crosses his arms.

"I don't know. That's just the thing. I can't think of any sort of reasonable explanation, all I know is that I'm definitely not Tamaki-sempai, and that somehow in the middle of the night our minds switched and I woke up in Tamaki-sempai's bed." I cover my face with my hands and lean over the table.

Maybe there is some strange paradox that happens at certain times. Maybe, I actually am Tamaki-sempai, and Tamaki-sempai really is Haruhi, but for some reason we've been lead to believe that we are the opposite. But that doesn't make much sense. I think and think, coming up with as many explanations as I can, none of them however are at all rational, and this occurrence is completely unique, it has no reference, no source to look to for clues, no way of getting another's input to see if we can come to a conclus-

*SLAM*

I look up just in time to see Tamaki-sempai place the wooden curse-doll in the middle of the table and slump down in his chair.

"I told you it does **so** mean something to be cursed."

~Tamaki's Point of View~

How could she? How could she say such terrible things about me? I know that Haruhi is a very straight forward person, but how in the world, did she get the heart, to say something so – I'm mean she's never spoken to anyone like that before, now that I think about it, so then why in the world did she speak like that this time?

My chest physically hurts as I meander in my thoughts trying to search for an explanation. I've never done something so evil to her. Yes, I have done some wrong things, but she went and pointed out all of my flaws, shoved them in my face, and rubbed them in. She doesn't even feel sorry for me. Oh sure Ranka-san feels sorry for me, but Haruhi – maybe she is just a cold hearted soul with love or consideration in it what-so-ever.

I feel like dying in a hole. Out of anger and frustration, I look up again, just once to see if possibly Haruhi has begun to consider my feelings. Instead her face is filled with quite a different emotion: amazement.

"Oh – OH MY GOD! That – that actually makes a whole lot of sense. Or – well, it makes more sense than any of the stuff I've thought of," Haruhi picks up the cursed doll and examines it in her hands, turning it over and over. "But, how…how could it put us in each other's bodies? Heh, more importantly how do we get back." With this last bit Haruhi covers her mouth in thought.

I look at her hopefully to see if maybe she'll look at me, but to no avail. Maybe I should just go stalk off to my room…The table practically flips over as I see Haruhi jump up with a strange and unusual amount of energy. With vivacity she raises the doll to the air and poses –

"WE MUST GO TO NEKOZAWA-SEMPAI'S HOUSE," in a strange long-stridden marching motion she heads toward the door.

"…We?" I glare at her, my feelings still hurt.

"Yep you and me – come on," quickly turning around and walking over to me she shoves the doll in my face. "We must figure this out. The only way to do that is to ask Nekozawa-sempai himself!"

"But…we could just search talismans on the computer couldn't we –" I feel a strange lack of motivation…

"Nope! Besides, that's kinda boring," Haruhi looks surprised that she said that. "So get up and come on!"

"Hey I didn't approve of this yet!" Ranka-san points at Haruhi, who just stares back at him with a pouty face.

"I – Haruhi's Father – Approve of this mission," Haruhi states in a strange, and bad, imitation of her father. "Ok now you have – RUN TAMAKI-SEMPAI!"

"W-wait–" in an instant, Haruhi has picked me up in her arms and is running down the stairs of her apartment.

I turn my head to see Ranka-san struggling to put his shoes on and fiddling to close the door, but by the time he has done the job, Haruhi has already carried me down the stairs and to the limo. Inside are some of my maids – who normally don't come with me places. Their faces get red, and so does mine, as Haruhi tosses me into the limo and jumps in after me while laughing. I – I didn't even know my body was strong enough to do this!

Haruhi quickly closes the door and shouts to the chauffer to start driving immediately.

"W-HEEEY! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" Wait what am I saying – Haruhi and I are now riding together in my limo – in a strange and awkward way. "Besides, where are we going?"

"To Nekozawa-sempai's house!" Haruhi says with much more energy than she normally does – what has gotten into her? By the expression on her face you can tell that she's thinking the same thing.

"Which…is where?" I point out to her.

"Crap," she hangs her head. "Ok then – TO KYOUYA'S HOUSE!"

"To Kyouya's house, young master!" shouts the chauffer.

"Wait why?" I grab Haruhi's shirt! "He's got nothing to do with this! Besides it's the weekend, and I know for a fact that he sleeps in later than me!"

"Well we're just going to have to wake him up – "

"NOOOOOOOO NEVER, NEVER, NEVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVER!" I babble shaking my head. Frightening memories of past awakenings chilling me to the bone.

Haruhi shoves her face in mine and looks at me. She opens her mouth at first like she's hesitating and rethinking going to Kyouya's, but being the person she is decides against it and continues.

"I had no idea that you were so CHICKEN Tamaki-sempai," she says with a terrifying delighted smile, similar to Hikaru's. I do NOT want that smile on my face.

Unlike I normally react this claim of me being 'chicken' is not that upsetting.

"I'm not chicken,"

"Sure are. You're so scared you could just go die in a hole – scaredy little Tamaki" what the HECK is she doing?

"I'm NOT SCAREDY,"

"OH SURE YOU ARE,"

"NO, I'M NOT,"

"WRONG."

After more of this argument, I just sit there glaring at Haruhi while she laughs. Her cheeks – or well MY cheeks – are red with her laughter. Oh GREAT – not only is she colder than normal, she's acting more devilish, just like those stupid twins! Why is she acting so strange? But then why am **I** acting so strange today?

"Pffft – " Haruhi glances over to me, and looks down at my feet.

"What?" oh wait…they're my actual FEET.

"You don't have your shoes. Heh. Hehehhehehehhehehhe HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH," buckling over she falls into another fit of laughter.

I can feel my face get red with anger, "THAT'S CUZ YOU CARRIED ME OUT OF YOUR HOUSE BEFORE I COULD GET THEM ON," Once again I ball up and hold my knees, this time though, I continue to glance at Haruhi.

A look of realization goes over Haruhi's face after she takes in my stance. She coughs, scratches her head, and then looks at me sheepishly.

"Hey um…I'm…I'm sorry for what I said back at my house…" her cheeks bloom with a bright red. "For some reason, my emotions have been all out of wack today. I've been having bigger reactions to things emotionally, so I'm sorry." She wraps my arm around me and gives me a little squeeze resting my head on me for a moment. Genuine appreciation fills my heart, which soon changes once I see the maids staring at us, blushing to the brim, with small smiles.

~All of the Maid's Point of View~

Wtf is Tamaki-kun doing?

~Haruhi's Point of View~

And now here I sit hugging Tamaki-sempai. Or rather, hugging myself, but he's in my body so – oh well you get it. Thing is I have never done this out of my own free with, but for some reason I don't want to stop hugging him…her…me…him, whatever. Of course I have to let go as soon as I see the maids staring at us with really strange expressions. I can't remember why I brought them along.

Anyways, as I find myself stumbling through the day, I've become more relaxed, and currently, I don't care what-so-ever about what I'm doing. What I'm thinking about is how we're going to get Tamaki-sempai shoes. I mill over this question, to no avail, and just sit back and relax for the rest of this leisurely ride. As the car pulls into the driveway, I look out the window at the grandness of Kyouya-sempai's house.

It's time to wake him up.

~Tamaki's Point of View~

I still don't know why the heck we're here.


End file.
